


Выбор

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Dragons, DO NOT COPY, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Смерть или смерть? Разве это выбор...
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

— Ньют! Где ты? Нью-ти? — раздавалось в пещере на все лады эхо.  
Персиваль прикрыл книгу и замер — голос был незнакомый. Хорошо, что он не стал ходить по пещере голышом, как делал Ньют. Было жарко, но отбросить приличия сложно. Оружия под рукой не было — дракон плохо относился к беспорядку. Сокровища были свалены кучами по категориям, и оружию, по мнению Ньюта, в библиотеке делать было нечего. Даже когда читаешь «Сто способов убить дракона». «Хочешь сражаться, делай это в пещере», и все тут. Так и вышло, что перед незнакомцем Грейвз предстал без оружия.  
Высокий, под стать Ньюту мужчина был полностью раздет и смуглокож. Неуловимое сходство с Ньютом и манера вести себя говорили за то, что это дракон. Вот только украшения и браслеты на нем были черненого золота и звенели ниже и глуше.  
— Аха. Понятно. — Незнакомец при виде Грейвза не удивился, окинул оценивающим взглядом, присвистнул довольно и крикнул в пещеру, вполоборота:  
— Я его нашел, Ньюти! Понимаю, почему ты сидишь дома!  
Золотой вихрь ворвался в библиотеку, откинул плечом гостя, встал, как вкопанный перед Персивалем.  
— Уходи!  
— Братик, не надо так переживать.  
— Убирайся!  
— Как долго ты собирался скрывать от меня? Пару десятков лет? Все пятьдесят? — Мужчина выглянул из-за плеча Ньюта и обвел Персиваля нарочито похотливым взглядом. — Поделишься?  
— Нет! Проваливай!  
— Сколько страсти... Ньюти, а кто будет утешать тебя через пятьдесят лет? Альбус не придет.  
Ньют дернул плечом, и Персиваль решил попозже расспросить про этого самого Альбуса.  
— Возвращайся к себе, Тесей.  
— Возвращайся, Тесей, прилетай, Тесей, — дракон подмигнул Персивалю и положил руку на плечо Ньюту. — Пожалуйста, Тесей, — выстонал он так знакомо, что у Персиваля кулаки сжались сами по себе.  
— Не надо меня провожать, я сам найду дорогу, — усмехнулся Тесей, получив удар кулаком в грудь от Ньюта. — Вернусь через полвека, посмотреть, что от тебя осталось.  
Он стремительно обогнул Ньюта, шагнул к дивану и приложил ладонь ко лбу Персиваля. Рука была прохладной.  
— Ньюти... — протянул дракон, — да он сгорит раньше!  
И отпрянул, когда Ньют шагнул к брату, отводя руку для удара.  
— Нечего на меня злиться, сам посмотри.  
Тесей наклонился к плечу брата, неожиданно блеснули зубы, и он впился в шею, оставляя на мышце след от укуса, быстрого, как у змеи.  
— Не забывай, — и протиснулся мимо Ньюта к выходу. Через пару минут зашумели крылья, вихрь промчался по пещере, взметнул полог у входа в библиотеку и воцарилась тишина.  
Ньют молча шагнул к Грейвзу и повторил движение Тесея. Его рука тоже была прохладной. Ньют вздохнул и опустился рядом на диван. Персиваль заметил и кровь от укуса, и то, что кроме веснушек на шее были светлые отметки — шрамы.  
— Это твой брат?  
— Больше, чем брат.  
— Недоволен тем, что ты со мной?  
— Да.  
— Почему он сказал про полвека?  
— Люди редко живут дольше, — Ньют прикрыл ладонями лицо, точно не хотел смотреть ни на Персиваля, ни в будущее.  
— Но пятьдесят лет это много!  
— Тебе так кажется, — покачал головой Ньют.  
— Дракону пятьдесят лет не срок?  
— Совсем немного, — Ньют вздохнул и убрал руки. — Но есть еще проблема.  
— Он сказал, что я сгорю? — Персиваль расстегнул пуговицу, разговор затапливал незнакомыми чувствами, отзывался жаром в сердце.  
— Некоторые люди горят душой, страстью к жизни. К сожалению, они живут меньше. Они очень... притягивают к себе. Но жить с драконами таким людям вредно. Разгорается интерес. И чем сильнее огонь, тем короче жизнь.  
Персиваль помолчал.  
— Что можно сделать?  
— Ничего.  
— Тогда живем как прежде.  
— Прости меня.  
Персиваль смахнул пот со лба и потянул рубашку, снимая ее. Одежда легла на пол бесформенной тряпкой. Нет смысла стыдится, когда осталось мало времени.  
— Сколько?  
— Зависит от многого. Как часто мы...  
— Скажи, сколько мне осталось.  
— Пять лет, может быть, десять.  
— Треть жизни! Да все еще впереди, — рассмеялся Персиваль, — я-то думал...  
— Еще можно... — Ньют замер.  
— Что? — жадно зацепился за слова Персиваль. Неожиданно остро захотелось жить вечно, всегда быть рядом с Ньютом.  
— Превратить тебя в дракона.  
— Как?  
— Сложная череда ритуалов. 9999 человек из десяти тысяч погибает, — неохотно ответил Ньют.  
— Кто-то экспериментировал?  
Ужасная мысль, но Ньют говорит о цифрах...  
— Геллерт Гриндельвальд.  
— Он превращал людей в драконов?  
— Пытался.  
— И тебя?  
— Нет, мы с братом результат экспериментов Альбуса Дамблдора...  
— Он тоже убил двадцать тысяч людей ради двух драконов? — Ужас в голосе Персиваля был сильнее, чем отчаяние.  
— Нет, — Ньют поднял руку, чтобы обнять его, но опустил, понял, что Персиваль отшатнется.  
— Альбус считает, что можно выбрать правильного человека. Шансы на выживание выше.  
— Вас двое, сколько умерло?  
— Ни одного. Но тем выше шанс, что третий...  
— Мы попробуем!  
— Но ты можешь умереть!  
— Или получить крылья, — рассмеялся Персиваль, — и тебя — навечно. Нечего выбирать.


End file.
